Ellia and Slimy's Tango Duel
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: any away Ellia Mink and Slimy run into each other and start to fight.. all so there is a surprise that happens after the fight...though I wont say what. [Rated T Just in case... and all so that is Ellia Mink in the Cover.]


**Credit For Who Framed Roger Rabbit Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[I Only My OCs that is Ellia Mink and her Sisters that are the other Mischievous Mink Gang]**

**Sorry for any Misspelling and Bad Grammar. **

this was a fine mess she got herself into...  
she just had to give her sisters the day off to do what they please...  
seriously? she might of well gave them the whole year off while she was at it!  
but no she couldn't think of that sarcastic thought at the moment...  
she had to deal with bigger problems at the moment and his name starts with 'S' and ends with 'y'...  
"Slimy..."she whispers as she was looking at the dark blue weasel who was glaring at her..  
she was talking on the cell phone that her sister Ennis got for her on her birthday and when she said something about  
those Weasels would never figure out who they are and that they are the Mischievous Mink Gang and after saying good bye to her sister over the the phone she hangs up but then saw the shadow of a figure and it look weasel like and when she turn her head to the right she saw Slimy and he was looking at her and at first she didn't think he heard everything she said until...  
"So Your the Leader of the Mischievous Mink Gang huh? gotta say you don't seem all that tough of a dame to me."Slimy said with a smirk and this where you came in of course...  
"What are you from the 1947? No one uses that anymore...seriously if I knew I was going to live in a crazy Toontown filled with toons who still use such insulting words to females both human and toon...seriously what is up with that?  
I should of talk my sisters into moving to Toon New York like that news paper said..."Ellia said as she rubs her forehead as she was starting to get a headache and then Slimy look at her confused.  
"What? what are you talking about? there is no Toon New York there is only Toontown!"Slimy said and Ellia gave him a look as if he was nuts "Seriously? where have you been? its not just Toontown anymore...  
ever since new toons were being born each and every day Toontown couldn't hold them all so there was dimension made that made the Toon World and there are all so portals that lead back to the real world of course...wait don't tell me you and your Toon Patrol Friends haven't even went to the Acme Memorial Bridge? it like leads to another part of another town not too far away from Toontown that is over the Bridge...Seriously you need to get out more..."Ellia said while crossing her arms over her chest.  
The Acme Memorial Bridge was build around 40 years ago when Toontown was getting too crowded and thats when the toon dimension was made and then the Toon World was made all so and there were lots of place in the Toon World and it look like the Toon Patrol had no clue about it...  
The Acme Memorial Bridge was Named after Marvin Acme himself to honor his memory and the Bridge was like a Toon Version of the Brooklyn Bridge.  
"So Wait there is More Toons in the World now?! and your saying we are in some kinda Dimension that is link to the Human World?"Slimy said while raising his left eyebrow at her like she was crazy.  
"believe me or not but its true...seriously we even have a Toon President at Toon Washington...of course are President is a woman...unlike the humans of the human world we don't judge some one for being not male...but hopefully some day they will have a woman President some day..."Ellia said to which Slimy was just stand there listening until he started to laugh.  
"Oh Man you Got to be kidding?! Your Joking right? Oh man! Hahahahahahah!"Slimy said while laughing and holding his stomach and Ellia glares at him.  
"Excuse me but I wouldn't laugh if I were you..."Ellia said as she runs up to him then jump up in the air then shoots her right leg forward and just as she is falling down near Slimy while he is still laughing she landed a kick to his face and cause a type of time stop in the middle of her kick to him then like in slow motion Slimy starts to be push forward until he started to be thrown far away in a fast motion to the wall.  
Ellia landed to the ground on her feet and then stood up right and cracks her knuckles "Now Are you Going to Laugh or are you going to fight?"Ellia said with a sly smirk on her face to which Slimy growls out and then starts to run forward with his fist ready to hit her but she grab his hand with both her hands and then flips him over her and he fell flat on his face and her back was facing him but she did turn her head to look down at him with a smug smirk "That All ya Got? Seriously My Sister Sissy could Fight better then you!"Ellia teased as she watches as he gets up and then she started to jump up in the air as he throws another punch her way.  
"Seriously You Really need to Cool off!"Ellia said with a playful smirk on her face as he tried to hit or kick at her but she dodge them each time.  
then as he all most gets a hit on her she moves to the left then goes behind him and throws a kick to his back and sends him flying into the trash can..  
and when Slimy pops his head out of the trash can he had a half eaten pizza on the front of his shirt and some chicken bone on his left shoulder and a old banana peel on his head.  
"Why You little...I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!"Slimy said as he shoots out Slime from his hands at her and seeing this her eyes widen and she starts to do some flips and moving from the slime that was shooting at her from let to right.  
the way she dodge was like this..  
she would jump up out of the way by either moving to the back or flipping to the left or right by landing on one of her hands and having her legs up and her other arm out while the slime hit to the ground and she even did some flips in the air away from the slime that would try to hit her but missed each time.  
"YOU CRAZY MINK! HOLD STILL SO I CAN HIT YA!"Slimy yells out to her but as another slime came from his hands to where she was now and it all most got her if she hadn't jump backwards and landed on the hood of a Red Mustang that was from the real World and luck would have it it was her and her sisters Car...  
"I Would Love to stay and fight you some more but I do got a job I need to get too and I don't have time to stay and play with ya...Maybe next time..."Ellia said with a smirk as she went through the open window of her Red Mustang Car and was now sitting in the front seat behind the wheel of the car.  
then she pokes her arm out of the window of the the Red Mustang Car and waves bye to Slimy "See ya Slimeball!"Ellia said as she started up her car and drove off and away from Slimy who's left eye had twitched..  
"DARN IT! I ALL MOST HAD HER! Man I better go tell the Boss...well at least I know now what one of them looks like...and that should be enough for the boss...but the next time I see that Mink she is So going to get it..."Slimy said as he walks away down the street and back to where the Other Toon Patrol was.

with Ellia driving her Red Mustang Car down the street she thought she saw a shadow of some kind near by but she thought her mind was playing tricks on her and when the red light turn on she stopped her car.  
and when waiting for the light to turn green she thought she saw some one from the corner of her eye that look like Judge Doom or as his Real name was Baron Von Rotten [Which is True you will have to look it up and you'll see his real name is Baron Von Rotten.]  
but it couldn't be him...he was dipped...wasn't he? there was all so pictures of him and even some books about him and he was even shown on the news on the many Tv at the store windows..  
it would tell how he all most got away with destroying Toontown but was stop by Eddie Valiant and was unmasked sort of speak...  
it turn out he was a Toon...  
but he couldn't be alive today right? the thought gave Ellia chills as she took her hands off the wheel and hug herself from the thought.  
she didn't want to think about it too much she was afraid if she met Judge Doom he would force her and her sisters to work for him and they'll end up like the Toon Patrol...she wouldn't let that happen and she will try not to think too much of it...  
there was no way that Doom was Back...right?  
then the light turn green and Ellia drove off to where she needed to be but when she drove off and you can see the back of her car and figure you can't see but there feet as they step to the road watching the Red Mustang Car Drive off then at a very slow motion the view of the figure was going from there feet to going up to there back then to there shoulders then to there head to see they were wearing some kinda hat and then the figure turn around and face the front and smiles showing there teeth and you could see it was none other then Judge Doom.  
"Let The Games Begin..."Judge Doom said with a smile as he turns away and started to walk off down the road while whistling.  
Oh Yes...He's Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.  
The End.


End file.
